Faith in Humanity
by Asthenes
Summary: Que se passerait il si la noblesse n'avait plus les pleins pouvoirs? Si tous les Humains joignaient leurs efforts pour abattre ces murs qui les entourent? Si l'espoir renaissait? Fic abandonnée.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour,**

 **Je vous présente ici ma première histoire sur snk, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais la faire mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, alors voilà je vous donne mon introduction (qui est un extrait de ce qu'il se passera plus tard) et tout au long de l'histoire on va suivre Eren et essayer de comprendre comment il en arrive là et ce qu'il se passera ensuite. J'ai vraiment des tonnes d'idées et je n'ai encore rien écrit, donc à vous de me dire si vous voulez une suite, (j'en ferai une de toute façon, mais j'aurai un rythme beaucoup moins régulier si personne ne veut lire ma fic :') )**  
 **Bref, à vous de me dire si vous avez une idée ou quoi, et si ça ne change pas trop mon histoire, j'essaierais je l'incorporer pour vous faire plaisir (que je suis gentille).**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis la création du bataillon d'exploration, presque toutes les mères qui attendaient le retour de leurs enfants purent les serrer dans leurs bras. Les visages qui passaient la porte étaient victorieux. Les personnes qui observaient sur les côtés étaient heureuses, elles applaudissent, criaient de joie, levaient les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, le bataillon d'exploration tout entier était victorieux, les soldats se tenaient fiers et la tête haute. On entendait chuchoter, les regards se posaient sur Eren.

La mère d'un de ses camarades approcha.

"Je te remercie d'avoir ramené mon fils sain et sauf. Merci beaucoup"

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, son visage était détendu, heureux. Tout le monde observait la scène en silence, Eren était mal à l'aise d'être ainsi remercié. Il leva la tête pour voir des visages reconnaissants. Il balaya la foule du regard. Tout le monde lui souriait. Lorsqu'un homme cria son nom, tout le monde fit de même. Toutes les personnes autour de la porte l'acclamaient.  
C'était quelque chose de nouveau : l'espoir.


	2. Le reveil

**Voici donc mon premier chapitre (que c'est bien les vacances, on va beaucoup plus vite)**

 **Chapitre très court (d'où ma rapidité) mais nécessaire. Il aurait presque pu servir d'introduction puisque dedans je récapitule la fin de l'anime (mais pas que).**

 **Par ailleurs, sachez que je n'ai pas lu le manga donc tout sera pure imagination. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'y aura aucune réponse sur l'origine des titans ni sur qui sont les titans colossal et cuiracé. Mon histoire s'arrêtera donc quand la découverte de l'origine des titans sera inévitable.**

* * *

« Eren, tu te sens bien ? »

Mikasa était assise en face de lui, dans la pièce il y avait également Jean et Armin. Eren s'assit sur le lit dans lequel il se trouvait.

« Oui, ça va. »

Il marqua une pause, et regarda ses mains posées sur ses jambes.

« Alors Annie s'est figée ? »

C'est Jean, le regard planté dans le sol, qui prit la parole.

« Fais chier, cette opération n'a abouti à rien. Elle nous a échappé.

-C'est Eren qui l'a laissé s'échapper. »

Armin, Jean et Eren lui même furent surpris de la révélation de Mikasa. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle en parlerai. C'est Armin, sans le regarder directement qui posa la question à son ami.

« Pas vrai Eren ?.. Si tu n'avais pas hésité...

-Hum... Armin a totalement raison. En voyant Annie je n'ai plus bougé... »

Une voix interrompit leur discussion.

« Armin Arlelt et Jean Krischtein, vous allez être entendus. »

Les deux concernés partirent donc, laissant Mikasa et Eren seuls.

« A ce moment là je me suis senti bien, j'étais soulagé d'entendre mon corps se briser, j'ai même pensé que je pouvais mourir. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots, Mikasa commença à paniquer.

« Eren !

-Je ne le pense plus maintenant. »

Ce fut un soulagement pour sa presque sœur d'entendre ces paroles.

Elle prit la main du garçon entre les siennes et baissa la tête.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenu »

Eren fut surpris de constater que Mikasa se confiait à lui. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à présent, mais il était sa seule famille, c'était pour cela qu'il était si important à ses yeux. Cependant, elle aussi, elle était la seule famille qui lui restait. Il l'avait toujours vu forte sans jamais ouvrir son cœur et même s'il savait qu'elle tenait lui, il fut tout de même surpris par cet aveu.

xXx

Une fois remis de ses blessures, Eren pu rentrer au château avec tout le reste du bataillon.

La peur que l'un des soldats soit un titan était présente, mais paradoxalement, le bataillon n'avait jamais été aussi soudé.

En effet, la situation du bataillon d'exploration allait marquer un tournant dans l'histoire. Si les prochaines expédition n'étaient pas des échecs, le nombre de nouvelles recrues voulant intégrer ce corps dépasserait de loin celui des autres années. Le cas échéant, le bataillon d'exploration retrouverait sa réputation d'antan, et serait choisi en dernier.

Cependant, la peur des titans était plus forte que tout, et on ne reprendrait jamais plus le risque d'encore laisser entrer des titans. On pouvait être sûrs que tant que la noblesse ne se sentirait pas à l'abri, elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour se sentir à nouveau en sécurité. Et bien que les événements à Shiganshina, Trost, et plus récemment encore, dans l'enceinte du mur Sina, étaient affreux, cela avantageait particulièrement le bataillon d'exploration en deux points différents : Premièrement, tous les soldats avaient vu ceux du bataillon les sauver contrairement à ceux de la garde royale. Tout le monde les considérait comme l'élite, même le plus faible de ces soldats était plus fort qu'un soldat compétant de la garnison. Depuis peu, ils étaient considérés comme les sauveurs de l'humanité, et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'accroître auprès de la population. Deuxièmement, l'humanité (et plus particulièrement la noblesse) se sentait en danger pour la première fois depuis cent ans. Les apparitions de titans au sein même des murs étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et les seuls capables de s'opposer aux titans étaient les soldats du bataillon d'exploration.

Tous avaient conscience que l'humanité s'éveillait. Ils savaient que pour l'aider à faire les bons choix, ils devraient redoubler d'efforts et être plus forts, plus compétant. Ils devraient s'entraîner.

Le regard des nouvelles recrues s'était endurcit. Elles avaient vécu beaucoup plus de choses qu'à l'ordinaire. Avant même de choisir leurs corps, elles avaient du se battre à Trost, puis celles qui avaient choisi le bataillon avaient du partir en expédition après un mois seulement, et plus récemment, elles avaient du se battre contre leur propre amie.

Une fois arrivés à la base, on retrouva ses habitudes mais le major Erwin avait une annonce à faire. Tout le monde se retrouva devant une estrade et se rangea en ligne pour écouter ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Comme vous le savez, nous n'avons jamais eu autant de chances de gagner face au titans. C'est pourquoi à partir de demain, vous vous entraînerez pour devenir l'élite de l'élite. Je n'accepterai plus une seule défaite face aux titans. Nous prendrons tous le temps nécessaire pour s'entraîner avant la prochaine expédition. Les titans ne doivent plus vous faire peur, c'est plutôt à eux de nous craindre. N'oubliez jamais, nous avons Eren Jaeger à nos côtés, les expéditions ne seront plus jamais les mêmes. L'humanité gagnera, soyez en convaincus. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux. Les soldats bouillonnaient. Erwin avait dit les mots justes. Tout le monde commençait à partager un peu de la rage d'Eren. Tous ensemble ils extermineraient les titans, ils ne leurs laisseraient aucune chance de remporter la victoire.

C'est ainsi que dès le lendemain plusieurs groupes furent formés selon les capacités et affinités de chacun pour s'entraîner. Toutes les nouvelles recrues avaient été mises ensembles, les supérieurs avaient jugé bon de laisser le groupe soudé car l'entre-aide était primordiale dans la lutte contre les titans. C'était Le caporal Livaï qui s'occupait de leur entrainement car d'une part, c'était ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin, et d'une autre, il devait surveiller Eren (qui, par ailleurs, aurait des heures d'entrainement supplémentaires pour contrôler sa force de titan).

C'est à partir de ce jour là qu'une partie de l'humanité s'éleva pour protéger le reste des Hommes de ces monstres descendus sur terre : les Titans.


	3. La préparation

**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Je vous retrouve avec mon deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le premier, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me rewiever pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

De longues heures d'entrainement les attendaient tous.

Les nouvelles recrues avaient rendez-vous à l'aube avec le caporal Livaï. Tout le groupe se retrouva devant une vaste entendue terreuse entourée d'immenses arbres où l'on pouvait apercevoir au loin un équipement sportif.

Leur supérieur n'avait pas l'air ravi d'avoir été choisi pour cette mission.

« Tch, sales gamins »

Son visage était fermé, il regardait les soldats d'un air méprisant pendant qu'il leur annonçait le programme.

« Avant même de prétendre pouvoir utiliser votre équipement tridimensionnel, il va falloir améliorer vos capacités physiques. C'est pourquoi vous allez tous faire ce parcours »

Pendant qu'il parlait, il désigna l'aménagement. Tous les garçons se regardèrent avec un air de défi, et c'est avec un sourire que tous se ruèrent vers les rondins de bois disposés plus loin.

Eren n'était pas parti de suite mais Reiner l'appela et il les rattrapa presque immédiatement. Il était heureux de retrouver son groupe presque au complet, même si Annie et Marco manquaient, cela lui rappelait les entraînements lors de leurs années de formation.

Il démarrèrent tous une fois arrivés, le parcours n'était ni très long ni très difficile. Ils passaient au dessus, en dessous des rondins, les escaladant, les déplaçant pour se frayer un passage. Le caporal, les filles et Armin arrivèrent lorsqu'ils étaient à la moitié du chemin à parcourir. Ils redoublèrent d'efforts pour ne pas se faire rattraper par le reste de l'équipe.

« Eh alors Eren, on est à la traîne ? Lança Jean quelques obstacles plus loin.

-Ouais on verra bien qui arrivera le dernier, enfoiré.. »

Eren accéléra sans se ménager, et rattrapa très vite Jean tout en poussant un rondin qui était au sol sur son compagnon, ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire trébucher.

Les garçons avaient déjà fini au bout de 20 minutes. Le caporal les regarda d'un air irrité.

« Qui vous a dit que c'était fini ? Recommencez jusqu'à ce que je donne l'ordre de vous arrêter. »

Tous étaient essoufflés, ils ne pourraient pas refaire ce parcours indéfiniment. Ils reprirent donc l'exercice à contre cœur, avec plus de sérieux cette fois et en allant à un rythme plus raisonnable pour rester endurant.

Après deux heures, tous étaient à bout de souffle, impossible de continuer. De plus, des nuages arrivaient, il allait pleuvoir très bientôt.

« Continuez. »

Le caporal était resté debout tout au long de l'entrainement, il les observait, et ne laisserait passer aucun écart.

« Mais merde à quoi il pense ? Je vais bientôt ne plus pouvoir continuer, c'est la cinquième fois qu'on recommence ! Lança Jean à ses camarades. »

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, leur respiration était trop précieuse pour la perdre.

Les filles les rattrapaient, Mikasa était tout devant suivit de Sacha et Ymir.

« Alors les gars, on est fatigués ? »

Tous les garçons regardèrent Ymir en la haïssant intérieurement.

Le tonnerre gronda et la pluie commença a tomber.

« Merde !

-Eh bien quoi Jean ? On a peur de l'orage ?

-Tais toi Ymir. »

Le sol commençait à devenir boueux. Heureusement ils avaient bientôt fini.

La terre humide commençait à devenir dangereusement glissante, toutes les nouvelles recrues se dépêchèrent de finir puis se postèrent devant le caporal comme pour le supplier de donner l'ordre de stopper.

« Qui vous a dit d'arrêter ? Continuez »

Après avoir pesté discrètement, les soldats recommencèrent. La pluie était tellement forte que la terre était devenue boue, leurs cheveux collaient à leurs visages à cause des gouttes et de la boue dont ils étaient recouverts.

Ils devaient escalader un bois qui était mouillé et donc très glissant, ramper dans la boue, essayer de voir à travers les gouttes le rondin qui les attendait. Même s'ils connaissaient désormais le parcours presque par cœur et qu'ils pourraient le faire les yeux fermés, la pluie les faisait déraper, tomber, et lorsqu'ils se relevaient, elle les empêchaient de voir le tronc qui les attendait plus haut, si bien plusieurs se prirent la tête dans l'un d'entre eux.

Le caporal fit signe aux recrues de s'arrêter un instant et d'attendre les autres. Une fois tout le monde réuni, il annonça :

« Tous ceux qui n'auront pas fait le parcours quatre fois en une heure et demie, devront continuer jusqu'à ce que j'en donne l'ordre. Les autres pourront arrêter l'exercice. »

Tout le monde se dépêcha de continuer. C'était la dernière ligne droite, c'était la fin, ils devaient le faire. Cependant, même en pleine forme et sans la pluie, ils avaient mis deux heures à refaire le parcours quatre fois.

« Aller, dépêchez vous, on peut le faire ! »

La voix de Reiner retenti dans le cœur de tous, ils devaient le faire. Tout le monde accéléra, ils devaient en plus prouver au caporal qu'ils avaient les capacités pour affronter les titans.

Reiner était à l'arrière et aidait les moins rapide, tout le monde avançait cependant très vite. De temps en temps, quelqu'un lançait un message d'encouragement pour motiver les autres.

« STOP ! »

Tout le monde sorti du parcours l'air triomphant, ils avaient tous fait au minimum quatre fois et demi l'exercice.

« C'est bon vous pouvez vous arrêter. Faites moi des pompes jusqu'à ce que je vous donne l'ordre de stopper»

Les jeunes recrues étaient mortifiées.

« De quoi ? Mais il pleut, on est épuisés, pleins de boue, on a faim et vous voulez qu'on continue ? »

Livaï regarda Jean d'un air encore plus irrité qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Et toi tu viens de gagner le droit d'en faire deux fois plus. »

Tous l'avaient compris, désormais, ce n'était plus une compétition pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus fort, ou même pour impressionner leurs supérieurs, mais c'était bien un combat qu'ils préparaient contre les titans. Ils n'étaient plus dans la brigade d'entrainement, mais dans le bataillon d'exploration désormais.

Les entraînements durèrent pendant trois mois, trois mois durant lesquels ils ne s'étaient pas servi de leurs équipements. Au terme de ces trois mois, le caporal pu annoncer, avec indifférence, aux soldats ce qu'ils attendaient tous.

« Votre endurance et désormais largement suffisante pour affronter les titans, il vous restera donc à améliorer votre manœuvre avec l'équipement tridimensionnel et votre vitesse. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Tous les soldats sautèrent de joie, heureux que ce supplice soit passé.

Le caporal appela alors Eren.

« Ton entrainement pour ta forme de titan débutera demain.

-Caporal, pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait commencer plus tôt ?

-Ça me paraît évident non ? En améliorant ton endurance tu améliore celle de ton titan. Puis les entraînements ont été trop intensifs pour que tu ais pu avoir le temps de faire les deux à la fois. »

Eren rejoignit ses camarades. Il avait peur que le fait de ne pas se battre pendant aussi longtemps lui fasse oublier sa rage envers les titans. Puis, non, il la sentait au fond de son cœur, prête à éclater à tout moment. Elle était la, elle bouillonnait, attendant le bon moment pour refaire surface.

* * *

 **Encore une fois ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre (normal y en a que deux) et ça ne sera pas le meilleur, je vous jure que lorsque mon histoire aura vraiment commencé ça sera mieux. Enfin du moins je l'espère...**

 **Enfin bref, à mercredi prochain! (normalement)**


End file.
